


Once a Year

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-02
Updated: 2004-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Severus celebrate Severus's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Year

Kneeling in the middle of the bed, Sirius can see his own reflection in the mirror: hair dishevelled and sweaty, sticking against damp skin, the blue of his eyes a mere halo in a blackness of desire, his cock swollen and purple, looks even more so against Severus's slim and pale fingers.

Severus kneels behind him, one arm across his chest, holding him up as Severus pushes mercilessly. One hard push and even Severus's arm can't hold him up. Sirius falls forward, his cheek pressed against the bed, his arse high in the air, kept there by Severus's prick, pressing, sliding, taking him, marking him anew.

When the command is growled, Sirius fumbles over the edge, hot spurts of come streaking Severus's fingers and his stomach. Soon, he feels Severus's release before the Potions master collapses on top of Sirius. "Still with me?"

Severus grunts. "What are you implying? Let me remind you that I'm younger than you."

"Of two long months." Sirius shifts until he takes Severus in his arms. "Don't worry, Severus; we can ignore that it's your birthday. Or you let me spoil you, and when I catch my breath I can fuck you."

"I suppose that isn't so bad. After all, it is my birthday only once a year."

Sirius kisses Severus's temple, hiding his smile.


End file.
